The Return Of The Good Panther
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Chad Panther all he wanted was peace in Furry City. But when Troy Jazz and the HWL filed for bankruptcy, he and his furry friends has no choice but to permanently Furry City and when they discover a home in the forest, the run is just getting started.


Introduction:

Hey everyone Chad Panther here and well sorry it's been a while. The reason was because well life was busy and I unfortunately didn't really have the chance to talk to you guys about what has been going on. So thankfully you guys are in luck because well what happened next shows that sometimes life doesn't always go as planned.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

Now I understand that not all of you were able to read my story last time and that's really okay because I know you've got better things to do like either get this and that done or read something else besides a story.

But for those who were able to read my story last time and those who weren't able to, here's what happened.

I was the son of Homer and Cindy Panther who sadly I never got to know them much after they sadly died in a car wreck when I was 4.

I then moved to my aunt and uncle's home and was there until after I finished high school and after that, I moved to Furry City.

While I was there, I then discovered FWL and once that was done, I then came to my new home: The Furry City Home For Special Needs

I then got a job at the Furry City Public Library as librarian.

Just a day later, Rogue Wolf smashed Anon and Mack's heads on the sidewalk and once he was arrested, I then carried Anon and Mack to the ambulance while other furries were watching on.

It was from there that I got the attention of Tyson and his circle of friends and well I didn't know it at the time but I was finally about to get friends that care.

A night or two later, I was in attendance as Tyson broke Jumbo's record and honestly that was the moment that gave me confidence.

And so believe it or not, we became friends and they even moved into the The Furry City Home For Special Needs and I knew that our time together wasn't ending it was just getting started.

So there you go that's what happened and well let's just say it was quite an experience to go through personally.

Now as for what happens next, well let's just say shit got a little bit personal here in Furry City.

Chapter 2: Troy Jazz Passes Away

It all began when sadly Troy Jazz lost his battle with cancer.

Sure he not's going to be with us anymore but i'm grateful he introduced me to Tyson and the gang because if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here today.

Even Tyson and the gang were glad he was there to help them get into wrestling in the first place.

Even worse a day or two after the funeral, HWL declared bankruptcy and well things were never the same and man after what i've seen it's clear it was time to leave Furry City.

Chapter 3: Chaos In Furry City

Now to be honest, I always thought that Furry City would be peaceful but after Troy passed away and the HWL filing for bankruptcy, well I knew me and the gang had no choice but to leave Furry City permanently.

It all began when Tyson and the gang heard about an upcoming riot and knew that ever since Troy died of cancer and with the HWL filed for bankruptcy, they must leave now or be the victim of a horrible riot.

So the first thing we did was pack up all of our stuff and thankfully they were able to get cars for all of us to fit into and a uhaul to put our stuff into.

I was able to pack up my movies, books, my phone, dresser, desk and bed so thankfully I was able to get my stuff packed up.

Once that was done, we all loaded up and when were on the road, we never looked back at our old home at all and we knew in order to find a new home, we had to stay together and since we were good friends, that really wasn't a problem.

The next day, the other furries decided to do the riot and they wasted no time as they destroyed the living hell out of the buildings.

They tore and broke everything inside and then setted ablaze.

Even worse, the The Furry City Home For Special Needs was burned down but our personal stuff wasn't affected.

They even and this is true they destroyed the city so bad that the whole place was like a ghost town and when they were done, they left permanently and never came back.

So yeah man am I glad we got out of there while we could because well if not, we would all be dead by now so i'm glad we were able to get away from there.

Chapter 4: On The Road

While we were on the road, we got to see what life was like outside of Furry City and man life really does look a whole lot different outside of the city.

Of course when we there's a gas station, we would take breaks and stretch and man am I glad we do take breaks because well I don't hate being in a car it's just can a little bit cramped.

Also we would swap places and thankfully I was able to stretch and relax at the same time so it wasn't all that bad.

Man am glad I was with them because as said last time, I never really had any friends that would be there for me so having them as my friends really made me realize that life is just fine when friends are around.

Just then, we then came to a forest and inside of the forest was a home just perfect because it had a whole lot of rooms enough for all of us and even better it had electricity and a bath and shower.

So yeah we knew this was perfect and also we were home.

Chapter 5: Our New Home

Once we arrived, the first thing we did was unload our stuff and when I got mine, man am I glad because surprisingly my stuff was perfectly organized and I knew they would never mess with my stuff ever.

When we were finally inside, it was clear that this place was our new home and it was the right choice because it had lots of rooms and just enough for all of us.

We were able to pick our rooms, I got the upstairs room, Tyson got the room next to me, Banga and Gill got a room together, Mallory got her own room, Julian got her own room, I decided to let Landis into my room, May Oliver and Warren got their own rooms, and Inktail was with Mallory since she letted him into her room.

Once we were all set, we spent the rest of the day relaxing and setting up our rooms and we knew since we were in a forest, we would do lots of fun things together.

Chapter 6: Nature Walk

The next day, we decided to go on a nature walk and well I was totally fine with that because well I wanted to see nature with my friends.

We started things off by going on a trail and by following it, we knew this could get interesting.

While we were on the trail, we got to see a lot from lots of trees, to many lakes rivers, and even and this is true a beautiful view of the whole forest from the top of a hill.

So yeah even though we may different views on this and that, that really doesn't interfere in our friendship.

That night, we laid down together and saw the stars and man they were quite possibly the most beautiful thing i've ever seen.

They were just what we needed right now and man am I glad we were able to see such an amazing sight because well it's always good to see this and that when you're together with friends.

Chapter 7: What Happened After That

Well after the nature walk, our time in the forest wasn't ending it was only just getting started.

From there on, we were able to appreciate the forest so much that we knew living here was the right idea.

As for our bond, well it didn't just get better it got stronger than ever and we knew we were more than friends we're family.

Epilogue

Ok so there you go that concludes what has been going on and well sure it may be another while before I tell you all what came next but until then this is Chad Panther signing out.


End file.
